Kid's First Pet
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: A pet that is perfectly symmetrical? Kid found one but Liz isn't going to like it...


"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kid and Patty exchanged glances only for a second before jumping from the couch and running up the stairs towards the scream.

"Liz! Are you-"

" BURN IT DO SOMETHIIIINNGGGG" she cried, screaming and pointing down at the floor as she clung to the highest point of the book shelf she seemed to have climbed on in terror.

Kid blinked in surprise, "…How did you get up there so fast?"

"Oh! Kid looky!" Patty tugged at his shirt, also pointing downward.

He followed their fingers to find his office floor covered in small shards of glass in front of his desk…and a small black figure hiding under it.

"Oh no…" Kid gasped, carefully walking over the shattered glass and slowly knelt down to peak under the desk.

"KID! What are you doing! Hurry up and kill that thing!" Liz screamed, ignoring Patty who was calling her a monkey.

"Why on Earth would I kill our new pet?" he asked politely, reaching under the desk then slowly standing up, being very careful with the 'new pet' in his grasp.

Patty's eyes lit up, within seconds she stood before Kid staring at his cupped hands, "Really! Lemme see lemme see!"

"Alright just relax and be patient" he smiled, slowly opening his grasp," This is Ocho"

Liz squealed in terror, "OH GOD ITS UGLY KILL IIIIIT"

Patty on the other hand stared at the thing in his hands, and it stared back with its many eyes, "Whoa…a spider can be a pet?"

Kid nodded, the large fuzzy arachnid, now deeming it safe being in its master's grasp, began to crawl forward as Kid interchanged each hand so it could keep moving without the fear of finding the end, "This is a tarantula, I saw it the other day when we were pet shopping, naturally I knew your sister would react like this so I picked him up while you two were away"

"Why couldn't we get a goldfish or something?" Liz growled, slowly shifting to be higher than and as far away as possible from the creepy crawler.

"Liz just look at him, he has eight legs and he's completely symmetrical. Even his eyes are well placed" he looked upon the spider in his hands with nothing but admiration, "He's perfect"

Patty's eyes sparkled, the concept of keeping bugs as pets never crossed her mind, now here she was in the presence of possibly the biggest, blackest, and hairiest spider she had ever seen in her life, "I wanna hold O…och…oh?" she pouted, stumbling over her own words at the strange name of their new pet.

"Ocho, it's Spanish for the number eight. And yes you may hold him"

Patty smiled excitedly and held out her palms, Kid couldn't hold back his smile; more than pleased to know that Patty whole heartedly accepted the new addition to the family. He carefully created a small bridge with their hands. Immediately the large spider moved forward straight into Patty's hands.

She giggled madly, copying Kid's earlier movements to keep the spider moving and happy," Heehee! It tickles! You should've named him Hairy!"

Liz was now on the verge of vomiting.

"Th-that's disgusting! I am not living in this house if it's going to be here!" Liz called out, earning their attention back.

Kid sighed, rolling his eyes, he may have OCD issues and she may be forever annoyed by it, but if there was one thing that made them even, it was Liz and her over exaggerating fear of all things creepy, many eyed, sharp clawed, spooky or scary in any way shape or form, "It's not that bad Liz, look Patty likes him"

Liz pointed at her sister with an accusing finger, "Patty has no human sensors!"

Kid looked back at the youngest sister who seemed unfazed as the spider crawled up her arm and onto her head, "Heeheehee!"

"…I suppose you do have a point…"

Death the Kid let out a small sigh, if he wanted to keep his first pet; he had to make peace first.

"Patty could you please fetch a broom so we can clean up this mess?" he asked, offering his hand, silently asking for Ocho back.

"Okie dokie! I'll get a new jar for him too!" she laughed, bowing her head so the spider could crawl back to Kid's hand.

"That's very thoughtful of you Patty thank you" with that the small blonde took off to do her duties while singing a made up song about monkey sisters and big black hairy spiders.

"Liz?"

"No!" she looked away, her head was nearly touching the ceiling now.

Kid huffed, rather impressed with how long she had remained up there, "Liz please? For me at least?"

His voice softened at his plea, against her better judgment she turned back to find a desperate look on his face. He wasn't going to back down until he was sure she wouldn't kill it while they were sleeping.

There was a long pause, despite wanting nothing more than to make Kid happy…the giant black demon from hell in his grasp was also staring right at her.

"…..fine…."

Yet somehow Kid's eyes, once again, won her over. She grumbled at herself as she slowly began to descend back to ground level, meanwhile Kid never looked happier.

"Excellent! Come along" Kid smiled, quickly grabbing hold of a small chair resting in the corner of the office with one hand as his spider watched while sitting on his other hand.

"Please take a seat here"

"I hate you so much right now" she growled, now with two feet back on the ground she kept her eyes on the spider as she slowly made her way over, just in case it decided to jump out at her she refused to take her eyes away from it.

You're better off knowing where it is than not.

"Now relax"

As human nature took over, the moment the word 'relax' escaped his lips, she immediately began to feel not so relaxed.

Kid stood behind her and brought his arms in front of her, she blushed feeling his cheek rest against the back of her hair. Although her small moment of bliss turned back into terror as she remembered that the creature was still on his hand which was now directly in front of her.

Liz began to shake with fear and naturally pushed herself back against his chest in a sad attempt to get away despite being trapped.

"Too close too close too close too close!" she whimpered pathetically.

"Liz, just relax. He's not going to jump or attack you, now give me your hand"

"I-I-I don't know…"she gulped as she trembled slightly, now in a deadly eye lock with the monster.

"Just trust me" his voice was soft, neither annoyed or anxious. Then again he had to be strong for both of them or there would be chaos.

He gently slipped his hand under her shaking palm, like she were a puppet he lifted his own to bring hers closer to the spider.

He felt her hand twitch in hesitation as the eight legged creature reached out to her," Trust me"

Liz let out a small whimper as her body froze over, the two silently watched Ocho the family tarantula slowly crawl over to her hand.

The blonde bit her lip, desperately holding in a scream of terror. It was easily the size of her palm, a lot bigger up close than from on top of the book shelf.

"Good, now just don't jump or scream, you'll frighten him"

"O-oh s-sure, don't scare the spider…"

With his right hand free, he quickly repeated his earlier actions, slipping his hand under her other and began to interchange her hands as the spider crawled along.

Although she didn't feel completely at ease, still unsure if the thing crawling on her would jump at her face or not, she could feel Kid smiling against her hair.

"See? He's not so bad" she could practically hear the joy in his voice as she slowly began to get used to the spider.

It took a moment for Liz to respond, unable to give up her pride for the sake of Kid being right, "…still ugly as sin"

He let out a small chuckle, "Fair enough"

With that, he brought her hand over to his sleeve, a new bridge for Ocho to crawl to. Liz let out the air she was holding in the moment the spider's last leg was no longer touching her skin.

Spiders were most likely 90% apart of every woman's fear.

Yet Liz sat there watching in pure awe at the biggest and happiest smile on her meisters face at the large spider that seemed to be very content on his shoulder. The way a normal boy would look as he received his first puppy.

"He will remain in my office and we'll warn you ahead of time when he's out of his jar. I promise you I won't let Patty take advantage of the situation."

Liz sighed in relief, "Thanks Kid"

"So it's alright with you?"

"…huh?"

"You stated before that you didn't want to live in this house so long as Ocho was here, I happen to like you both very much and I wouldn't want to choose between you two"

Liz blinked back in surprise, his last statement could've been taken in several different way but she quickly dropped it.

"If you keep to your promises, I won't kill it in your sleep or something" she laughed at the spider that almost looked nervous at the thought of being squished via Liz's heels.

"Thank you Liz…" he stopped for a moment, looking away and blushed lightly,"…this really means a lot to me"

"…I know it does, if it didn't I wouldn't have done what I just did!" Liz huffed, hiding her blush via crossing her arms and looking defiantly at a random wall.

But Kid knew better," Once again, Thank you" he laughed, gently scratching the back of his head.

Ocho, however, assumed Kid was making another elaborate bridge that needed to be crossed and thus climbed up the young Death god's arm and sat happily on top of his head.

Liz paled in disgust.

"…ok…seriously…that's just wrong"

Kid grinned with happiness, he could just feel the symmetrical bond forming on his head, "Would you like to try?"

"NO! No way in hell!" Liz yelped and hopped out of the chair.

Kid let out a small laugh as he watched her run out of his office with her arms in the air flailing in a very girly fashion.

"Looks like you're here to stay" Kid reached up and let his new pet crawl back onto his hand.

The spider looked on with confusion as Kid lifted his hand and admired the symmetry of the insect.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Liz! Come on! Say hi to Blacky!"

Kid tore his gaze from the black arachnid and turned to look out of the office just in time to see Liz running past screaming in horror with her sister close behind and a large beetle in her hand.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY"

* * *

><p>Uncreative names are uncreative ._. oh well lolol<p>

~SWD


End file.
